An umbrella is an essential necessity in daily life for shading people from the sun or rain. When it rains, an umbrella plays an indispensable role. A folding umbrella is easy to carry and popular because of its small size after folded.
Therefore, an improved automatic multi-folding umbrella is developed. The umbrella handle is provided with a button. The user just presses the button to unfold the umbrella automatically. But, this kind of umbrella doesn't have the function to fold the umbrella automatically. When the user gets in the car, he/she has to fold the umbrella with both hands. In this short period of time, the user may be wetted by rain. This umbrella is inconvenient for use.
Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN2476208Y published on Feb. 13, 2002 discloses a control device for an automatic umbrella. The working principle of this umbrella is that when the umbrella is unfolded, the button is pressed and the control device releases the middle rod of the umbrella. The middle rod is biased by the springs inside the middle rod to extend upward so as to unfold the umbrella. When the user wants to fold the umbrella, the button is pressed again for the control device to release the buckle inside the middle rod. The springs on the frame urges the umbrella to be folded. The buckle is pulled by the pull rope to the top of the middle rod. At this moment, the umbrella is not fully folded. The user has to push a portion of the umbrella toward the handle to shorten the middle rod. The springs are restored to energize, and the middle rod and the buckle are controlled by the control device in the handle again. Thus, the umbrella is folded completely.
For this type of folding umbrella, a part of the outer surface of the umbrella cloth faces outward after folded. On a rainy day, the user may get contact with the outer surface of the umbrella cloth after the multi-folding umbrella is folded. As a result, the user's clothes may be wetted by rain.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.